火の中
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: She wakes up in an unknown land knowing absolutely nothing. She often wonders how she came to this strange lands where people can bend elements. The only thing she knows is that being able to use only one element shouldn't be possible, and that the voice inside her head is annoyingly familiar. Thank god prince Zuko is willing to stick with her, amnesiac or not. Fem!Naruto.
1. First Meeting

**I should NOT be doing this!  
**

 **But meh. The plunnies have been attacking me.**

 **The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me. PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

 **And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender are not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

 **Summary:** She wakes up in an unknown land knowing absolutely nothing, not even her own name. She often wonders how she came to this strange lands where people can bend elements, and there is a war currently going on. The only thing she knows is that being able to use only one element shouldn't be possible, and that the voice inside her head is annoyingly familiar. Thank god prince Zuko is willing to stick with her, amnesiac or not.

 **Pairing:** I will reveal them as I go.

 **Warnings:** AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, Dimension/Time Travel. More warning will be added in the future. **JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!  
**

* * *

 **Published: 10-10-15**

* * *

 **Book One: Snow Child  
**

 **― これは終わりではない** **―**

 **Chapter One: First Meeting**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

The first time she woke up, she felt cold.

It was freezing, her very soul trembled at the soft caress of the wind that felt like burning metal against her soft skin.

It felt like she was dying.

The blonde girl tried to fight back against the cold current, to keep her eyes open and walk forward trying to find a place where to hide from the merciless wind.

But she found nothing.

Instead, she found herself surrounded by nothing more than cruel snow that reached up to her knees and prevented her from moving forward.

The more she tried to move, the deeper she sank into the beautiful, unforgiving snow. And the harder she struggled, the more difficult it became to move.

Until finally, she just couldn't anymore, and succumbed to the cold and let herself be covered by a blanket of white as she tried to remember how exactly she came to this place, but she simply didn't know.

And...

* * *

 ** _Who was "Naruto"?_**

* * *

Ahnah was an old woman who lived far away from the Water Tribe. She loved her tribe, and because of that, she chose to live away from them, where she wouldn't be able to bring them harm. She had been very young when she made the decision to leave her loved ones in order to protect them the only way she knew she could by leaving, barely twenty. Ahnah had disappeared one cold and misty morning and walked as far as she could without leaving the South Pole, it wouldn't help leaving for another land, and the North Pole was simply too far away, and she lacked the things necessary to make the trip anyways.

In the beginning it was difficult for Ahnah, she was so used to be around other people she wasn't sure if she could bear having to spend the rest of her life isolated. Still, it comforted knowing that if any Fire Nation soldier went to the Water Tribe looking for her, they wouldn't find her. Many of them probably thought she had ran away with her mysterious lover without a single glance back, and even though it pained her, it was for the best. The less they knew about her whereabouts, the better.

It was seven months later after Ahnah left her tribe that she gave birth to her precious daughter Anernerk. Never had she been more glad that the little girl looked like her instead of her former lover who had abandoned her for his Nation when he learned she could bend. But that that feeling of relief soon was replaced when the adorable newborn baby opened her eyes to the world for the first time and revealed a glaring amber color instead of the blue, or even gray she had been waiting for.

Amber, like her father's.

Ahnah had been so scared and frustrated. Her daughter no doubt would ask about the color of her eyes when she was older, as well as for her father. Not to mention the reason why they were living isolated and so on.

But there was something else that frightened Ahnah more than anything else.

What if Anernerk was a bender?

Ahnah was so frightened of that because the had no way of knowing which element she would bend. Ahnah herself wasn't a waterbender as many would believe of a woman from a water tribe. No, instead her father's genes had been stronger on Ahnah and she had performed none other than airbending at the young age of eight. It had been an accident in her opinion. She had been in the middle of throwing a tantrum for one thing or another, and the next thing they knew, she had pushed the table to the side with a simple wave of her arm. Ahnah's mother had been so afraid that anyone discovered her gift, and made Ahnah promise to never tell a soul.

She never did.

Ahnah lived her life trying to fit with the other kids her age while trying to keep her bending in control. She would spend hours and hours meditating trying to find that inner peace that would allow her to keep herself under control. She eventually did, but she never stopped being distant and aloof with the rest of her tribe, especially after her mother died and there was no one she could confide in when she needed to.

But then, he came.

He had been a very handsome stranger she found one day. The pale man with dark hair and amber eyes seemed to had arrived swimming, and no doubt would die if no one helped her. Perhaps, if she had been smarter, she would had left him there to die, and none of this would have ever happened. But still, she brought him back to her hut, and took her of the handsome man until he was healthy enough and woke up.

Ahnah had been young and enamored with the idea of love, so it had been no surprise when she was swept off her feet by the charming stranger that claimed not being able to remember anything but his name, Rakesh.

The name didn't sound like anything Ahnah had ever heard before, but it didn't sound like the name that would belong to a man who would do bad things, so she simply ignored the glaring warning that the man was a Fire Nation soldier.

Months went by, and Ahnah found herself under the spell of Rakesh, and soon enough they eloped. Ahnah had never felt so happy, even though she had to hide her lover at all times from her tribe in fear of them being hurt by those she considered her family. Having Rakesh by her side certainly had helped her remain strong, and it wasn't long after that that Ahnah revealed all her secrets to her lover.

Ahnah never saw it coming.

Rakesh disappeared one day she left to buy food from the hunters. When she came back Ahnah feared that something might had happened to her lover while she was away, but she wouldn't very well go and ask the rest of her tribe if they had seen him, and neither were the other looking at her any differently that before.

It was a few days later that Ahnah finally came to the conclusion that Rakesh had left her to reveal her secret to his Nation.

Rakesh had betrayed her.

The revelation had hit Ahnah hard, especially because she knew by then that she was with child. Pregnant with Rakesh's child. There was no knowing what would happen if her tribe discovered what she had done, what she had hid from them. So she did the only logical thing she could come up with.

She ran.

When Anernerk was born she knew immediately that if her daughter was ever able to perform bending, she would without a doubt be a firebender. And even though Ahnah hated the idea, she accepted her because Anernerk was her child, and she loved her above anything else.

Ahnah watched Anernerk grow up, and with each day that went by, Ahnah witnessed her daughter growing weaker and weaker. It was as if the life within Anernerk was being extinguish with the pass of the time. It was finally a few weeks after Anernerk seventh birthday that her sweet and fragile daughter finally succumbed to whatever sickness she had been suffering of, and died peacefully during her sleep.

The Air-bender had been devastated by the death of her daughter and only company. Some would say she lost her mind because she used the body of her own daughter and turned her into a living doll. A puppet. It was a skill her father had taught her, if briefly, before he too died when she was but a child, Ahnah could remember him calling him puppetry, an ability he had learned while on his travels to the Elemental Countries. A land where bending did not exist, and people could use more than one element.

If Ahnah was being honest, she couldn't understand her father never took her and her mother to those lands that seemed incredibly more peaceful, but every time she asked him, he would shake his head and say that the Elemental Countries were more dangerous than the Bending Nations could ever dream of being. The same when she asked why they never asked for their help for defeat the Fire Nation, but her father insisted that 'ninjas' from the Elemental Countries were people who would be loyal to the ones who paid the most.

Ahnah had tried to leave for this mysterious Countries after Anernerk was born, but it had been difficult, especially when the airbender discovered her daughter's sickness. She had tried everything to cure her little one, but not even the mysterious medic techniques from the Elemental Countries she found in an old journal of her father seemed to work.

It took Ahnah years to successfully transform Anernerk's body into a puppet. She had to learn how to use her 'chakra,' which was difficult since she had been taught to use chi from an early age. But in the end, she was able to complete her goal.

Only, this was no longer Anernerk, and simply a living doll with her face.

Ahnah had been devastated when she realized that no matter what her daughter would never come back to her. She had tried destroying the puppet, but she simply couldn't, and ended up giving her another name so that the guilt would lessen at least a little bit.

Nukka had been what allowed Ahnah to finally move on, even though it wasn't precisely healthy to grow attached to an inanimate object, Nukka was the only company Ahnah had.

More years went by and Ahnah grew even more old, to the point when she was nothing more than an old woman with white snow hair and wrinkles all over her face. Nukka was the only one to remain young and beautiful. The airbender had learned a trick in where she would feed chakra and chi to the doll, and this could be 'alive' for a few hours. Nukka couldn't talk, nor could she eat or sleep. She simply walked around and helped Ahnah with whatever she needed until the chakra and chi inside of her ran out and Nukka would stop working until Ahnah 'fed' her again.

Ahnah had been busy making her meal while Nukka left their hut to hunt when a terrible snow storm broke out. Ahnah had wanted to go looking for Nukka, but she knew it would cause more trouble. So she waited. She waited until the storm was over, and not a minute later she was out of her hut and yelling for her little puppet hoping to find her.

And she did.

What Ahnah did not expect was to find her laying on top of another person as if to protect them from the snow storm. The old woman was quick and immediately started checking over the person, only to discover that it was a little girl, no older than maybe five or six years old. The little girl had a bright mane of yellow hair. Ahnah had never seen anyone with hair of such color, and the faint, nearly invisible strange tattoos ―or were they scars?― on her cheeks that resembled whiskers were features she had never seen before.

Yet her clothes and headband with a carved metal piece on her hand revealed the origins of the stranger.

She was from the Elemental Countries...

Could it be?

Ahnah, didn't know but her musings were interrupted when she noticed the snow under the girl turning a dark red color.

She was bleeding.

The older woman looked for the wound that caused such amounts of blood to come out, and froze when she found the source, and gasped terrified.

The little girl's right arm was nearly cut off, only being attached to the rest of it by a little peel of skin a little above her elbow. The old woman knew that she would need to cut the girl's arm unless she wanted to risk an infection and did so carefully, making sure to not hurt neither part of the limb. She was going to try and turn it into prosthetic like she had done a few years before with her own left leg.

Once Ahnah had stabilized the little girl she made Nukka carry her back to their hut and laid her down on her bed. Nukka standing a few meters away from the bed and keeping a watchful eye on the unconscious little girl.

It was only hours later that Ahnah looked for anything on the yellow haired girl that could tell the old woman her name, and stopped when in her neck she found two necklaces. One seemed like some kind of blue stone containing chakra, and the second one seemed like a coin, but it was what was written on it what caught Ahnah's attention.

Nyima. Sun.

How fitting.

However, it wasn't the name itself nor the meaning what caught Ahnah's attention. No, it was the origin of the name.

It was from the Air nomads.

Could it be? Could this little slip of a girl be not only from the infamous Elemental Countries, but also an air nomad, and possibly an airbender?

 _Could it?_

* * *

 **Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

 **I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

 **＊** **火の中** **: Hi no naka: The fire within.**

 **＊最初の会議: Saisho no kaigi: First meeting.**

 **And sorry for the mistakes.**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 **Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

 _Why?_

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

 **DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!**

...

 **HOW TO REPORT**

1- Go here: _google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to _ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

 _ **Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
